The Trip
by Milbuscus
Summary: Dana Scott's (Scottie's) wedding is coming up in London, and Harvey, Donna, Louis, Rachel, Mike, and Jessica have been invited. They decided to accept, and push Harvey to go. So end up taking a 'trip' to London.
1. Coach

_**(AN: Can I just say, I'D LOVE TO BE ON A COACH WITH THE SUITS CAST. It'd be so much fun, I don't care how long it would take. I'd be on a coach with Gabriel Macht, and Patrick J. Adams oh my freakin' god. Anyway, enjoy!)**_

* * *

Harvey, Mike, Donna, Rachel, Jessica, and Louis had all left the firm. They were on the way to Dana Scott's wedding. At first they wasn't looking forward too it, but had gotten used to the idea of being together after a few hours. They were all packed into a coach and were on the way to the airport to fly to London. Harvey hated the idea of going to one of his ex-lovers weddings, but he'd been invited anyway and decided to accept the offer because being with Mike and Donna would make it better.

Luckily Donna had sat next to Harvey on the coach, because Louis was thinking about doing exactly the same so ended up sitting next to Jessica. Harvey didn't want to talk about work, he was treating this trip like a 'holiday' but Mike and Rachel sat beside him talking about their own wedding didn't help either. They all knew it was going to be a long coach journey, and a long flight. An 8 hour flight to be exact.

The fact Donna was working for Louis, still bit at Harvey. But sitting next to her is better than sitting next to Louis, as much as he didn't want to talk to Donna, he tried to force himself into conversation but couldn't think of a word to say.

"Harvey. It doesn't have to be like this." Donna started coincidentally.

"I don't want us to be awkward, I know I'm working for Louis but that doesn't mean we can't speak to each other anymore."

Harvey just nodded his head, he still had no idea what to say. And Donna being Donna, she could tell so just left him in his own mind to think.

* * *

"Have you thought about the colors for our wedding?" Rachel asked, wondering if Mike had actually been doing any planning or not.

"No, I've been looking though. In fact I did discuss it with Harvey. Didn't I Harvey?" Mike turned his head, expecting an answer from Harvey. But he was already out like a light, sleeping soundly.

"Oh." Mike shrugged, not expecting Harvey to be asleep right away.

Rachel chuckled, as she looked over to Donna who looked slightly teary eyed, and rose a brow. She got up from her seat, and pushed past Mike before tapping Donna on her shoulder and trying not to wake Harvey up, Donna looked up to reveal Rachel looking slightly concerned and gestured her head towards Mike's seat, as she got up and placed herself there and swapped with Mike who was now sat next to Harvey.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, passing her a tissue.

Donna dabbed the tissue under her eyes, making sure it didn't smudge her make-up and begun to speak.

* * *

Mike was slightly bored, Rachel and Donna had been talking for hours who were now laughing and joking, and now he's stuck next to sleeping Harvey. He could still hear Louis yelling about work, and cases to Jessica as he edged his way to get kicked out from annoying her, but Mike found it funny.

He pulled a pen from his bag, and slipped the lid off. Immediately having the idea to draw on Harvey's face like a child, and moved the pen closer to Harvey's face.

"Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I'm asleep." Harvey spoke and startled Mike, as he mumbled from tiredness and grabbed Mike's wrist.

"DAMMIT!" Mike yelled in frustration, and begun to laugh making Jessica's head turn as she laughed at the sight.

Harvey opened his eyes to reveal Mike's puppy eyes, and gave his 'Specter Smirk' in return. He laughed with Mike, even thought it was childish it was probably the only laugh they'd get in on that coach. He sat himself up, and looked over to Donna who had now moved from sitting beside him, he wondered why but probably shouldn't hound her with questions as he saw the remaining tissue beside her covered in make-up she'd removed from under her eyes, so he just turned his head forward and looked at his watch. It was 10:37pm and it was getting darker and darker by the minute, but he could tell by their route they were only a few minutes from the airport so decided to grab his bags from above his head and prepare himself and shortly after everyone copied.

* * *

Mike yawned as he met with Rachel outside the airport as she stepped off the coach shortly followed by Donna. Harvey was waiting along side Jessica, briefly chatting about their seating organisation in the plane.

"Maybe I should sit you next to Louis, So you can experience my pain." Jessica joked, as Harvey's eyes widened.

"No. No way." Harvey protested, not laughing at the joke.

"Aww come on Harvey, I know you love sitting next to me. But you'll enjoy it even more next to Louis." Mike joined in, laughing at Harvey's face.

"Please. You was about to draw on my face, either way. I'd rather you than him, No offence Louis." He said loud enough for Louis to hear, as he just stared at Harvey blankly.

"Come on." Jessica ended it, seeing both Harvey and Louis was frustrated and led them all into the airport and towards the main desk.

Each of them handed in their passports, got their bags checked, and made it through security and were now ready to board their flight. It was now 11:00pm on the dot in New York, and their flight would be leaving any time soon. They'd planned to arrive at London airport at 12:00pm or 1:00pm, around about dinner time. So they could check in a hotel, and explore for a while.


	2. Arrival

They had now been on the plane for 2 hours, and those 2 hours consisted of people yelling to each other to talk, music, tapping, backs of chairs being kicked, and screaming babies. Harvey's always liked children, ever since his brother Marcus had some kids. He used to love being around them, and always seeing their positive spirits, but being on a airtight plane was a whole new story. The screams echoed, and echoed, and grew louder each time it happened, and was deafening Harvey by the minute. So he decided to make conversation, only to see that everyone he knew was sleeping, even Jessica. The seating positions they were in wasn't as bad as Harvey expected, it was Jessica on the left in a single seat row with a window view, then Harvey, Mike, Rachel, Donna, and Louis in a single seat on the right next to the window.

He pretty much expected Mike and Rachel to be asleep after 2 hours of blabbering on about their wedding, and Louis to be asleep over his constant grunting about work. But he didn't expect Donna or Jessica to be asleep, they're not the normally laid back kind of people. But, he just shrugged it off. He knew they were all tired and ratty, and wanted to sleep himself but felt awkward sleeping in a seat, so pushed it back a little just like everyone else and rested his head. The lights were off in the plane, and only little lamps were lit for people to read if they didn't fancy sleeping or not, but the pilots knew it was late and that people would want to regain energy for their landing destination.

Mike was resting his head back, and Rachel's head was perched just under his shoulder, and Donna was leaning on Rachel's shoulder. Harvey smiled as the silence grew, the baby crying had finally stopped, and he could get some rest. So, he lent back all the way and closed his eyes letting the tiredness take over.

* * *

About 5 hours later Harvey woke up, Jessica had woken up before him as usual and already had herself some Coffee and was reading a book. Mike woke up shortly after, followed by Louis, then Donna and then Rachel. There was only 1 hour left until they landed, and Harvey was surprisingly feeling great, in fact all of them did after having some rest.

"So, what's first in London." Donna spoke, raising her voice a little so they could all hear.

This made a massive discussion form, Harvey was chatting away his ideas to Jessica, where as Louis was chatting his ideas to Rachel, and Donna was chatting to Mike. It was madness, but it helped pass time. Donna knew it would cause a discussion, but she also knew it could cause arguments. She practically did it on purpose to get everyone talking, and help them wake up some more, until all their conversations were broke by the Pilot's announcement.

 _"Good Afternoon Passengers, I hope you've all had a pleasant flight. Thank you for choosing our airline, we're just pulling into London airport now. If you can start collecting your carry-on's read to get out that'd be great. And again, I hope you've enjoyed your flight. And I hope you enjoy London, it's currently 1:25pm in London, not long after lunch/dinner. So you can help yourself to some cafe's in the airport, or explore."_

Conversation levels immediately rose again after the announcement, there was cheers and clapping heard from all around the plane. And people thanking that they wasn't dead in a deadly accident. Mike and Rachel immediately filled with excitement like children, as they rose from their seats and pushed passed Harvey to look out the windows. It was sunny, and green.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful." Rachel spoke, with her hand over her mouth in amazement.

Mike nodded as his eyes widened, he loved the look of London. It was so different from New York and he didn't expect it at all.

Harvey, Jessica, and Louis on the other hand grabbed their carry on's and were bracing themselves for landing impact, which hit faster than expected. And again, everyone cheered, and clapped, as the plane landed safely and the pilot came out to introduce himself properly.

* * *

It had been a hour now and they'd checked into their hotel rooms and unpacked, before meeting in the lobby and arranging for someplace to eat. They were all dressed very casually, and didn't look like Lawyers at all. Harvey in his usual skinny white t-shirt, that hugged his muscles in just the right places making him seem more muscular than expected, and some jeans and suit shoes. Mike in a grey t-shirt, covered by a jumper and also wearing jeans with some sneakers, being hand in hand with Rachel who was wearing a sweet summers dress, along with Donna. And Jessica herself wore a white 2 piece dress. And Louis wore a hat, jacket, and jeans with some boots.

They looked more like tourists, than Lawyers and it startled them all to see each other dressed so unusual. They decided to eat at the Hotel's restaurant near the lobby and that's when they felt under dressed for sure. Everyone in there was dressed so formally, but it made them laugh. A few waitresses has been checking Mike and Harvey out very obviously, Mike noticed but Harvey was lost in his glass of scotch. So Mike just gestured his hand which was wrapped in Rachel's, and they giggled.

Harvey on the other hand was completely oblivious, he kept getting free drinks of scotch and they even said he could have his food on the house. He had a hunch, but not so much until Jessica nudged him in the elbow and eventually told him. Harvey smirked towards the waitress, causing her to swoon almost in public before 'coincidentally' heading back to his hotel room with her.

"Go on Specter!" Mike yelled, and laughed at his own comment making the others smile.

"Goodness, we've not even been here a day. At least he can cross 'Getting laid in London' off his bucket list." Jessica chuckled, causing the others to stare and the burst into laughter.

They definitely didn't expect Jessica to be so laid back, but considering this was a kind of 'holiday' it was present but they never knew she'd show it. She was so different away from work, they found it relaxing, and they were sure she was relaxed too. Maybe they should do this more often.


	3. Jokes

A few hours passed, and they had decided to explore the hotel which was kindly offered by some staff members. They went to the basement, ever single floor, and the rooftop. They got shown to the hot-tubs and the pool, and much more. After exploring, which Harvey missed they were now all in Jessica's over-sized hotel room waiting on Harvey.

Mike pounded his fist against Harvey's hotel room door, the thump echoing down the walls each time.

"What?!" Harvey yelled, his voice being muffled from his head in the pillows.

"Dude, are you done yet? We're waiting for you in Jessica's hotel room!" Mike yelled, pounding his fist against the door once again.

"Don't ever call me dude, and stop banging on the damn door." Harvey yelled, before opening it and pulling Mike inside and flopping back onto the bed.

"What the hell happened in here?" Mike questioned, looking around to see pillow feathers scattered everywhere like he'd just had a vicious fight and the covers ruffled up on the bed covering Harvey's half-naked body as he was only wearing boxers.

"I brought her back for make-up tips." Harvey said sarcastically, before throwing an empty pillow case at Mike.

"Okay. Sure. Sex. Fun. But either way, we're waiting for you." Mike spoke, awkwardly.

"I realize. You just told me that." Harvey joked, getting up and nudging Mike in the chest before grabbing a top and pants and entering the bathroom.

"Your idea of 'sex' is like Hunger Games...?" Mike laughed, as he sat himself on the edge of Harvey's bed.

Harvey popped his head out the bathroom door, and smirked before popping his head back in and finally finishing getting changed. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, did his hair, and put on some new cologne before exiting the bathroom to come face to face with an impatient Mike. Mike just rolled his eyes as they left the room untidy, and feathers scattered everywhere which the poor room-service lady would have to clean up.

They both entered Jessica's hotel room as small claps erupted when Harvey finally budged from his room as Harvey just smirked, and helped himself to some scotch.

"Why is there feathers in your hair?" Rachel asked, pulling it from his spiked hair and looking at it with a confused face.

"Lets just say, Harvey's idea of 'hotel sex' consists of burst pillows. Who the hell knows? Maybe a pillow fight?" Mike chuckled, making Harvey frown a slight but then smirk at the joke. Donna just shook her head, she was disgusted but hiding her smile, and Jessica and Louis also chuckled.

"Hey. If you really wanted to talk about my sex life then c-"

"Boys!" Jessica stopped them both, she could tell the conversation was either going to end up making everyone feel sick, or have Donna in a mood for the rest of the day, but Jessica didn't want either of them so stopped it at the source.

"I see you're trying to look like a pimp." Louis gestured his finger to Harvey's outfit rudely, showing a smug look towards Harvey who now turned his head to face Louis.

"My bad Louis, you should know I was with that waitress before. This was the outfit she picked out for me. Maybe she was your wife?" Harvey questioned, a smirk creeping up on his face.

"And that would be funny, if i'd actually been married." Louis retaliated.

"You're not married?" Harvey joked, raising a brow as he knew the answer but just wanted to annoy the hell out of Louis and succeeded as he let out a frustrated moan, making Harvey smirk even wider.

"You don't even know her name." Donna interrupted, making Harvey's gaze immediately move to her eyes as she looked slightly hurt that he'd use someone like that.

"Course I do." He glanced to Mike for help, who shook his head to say Harvey was on his own.

"M-L- Uhh. Lisa?" Harvey struggled trying to remember her name tag so bad, he wished he had a photographic memory like Mike sometimes.

"Wrong. It was Nicole." Donna replied, not lifting her head from the floor and was even more hurt.

She didn't want to come across as jealous, because she wasn't. She just hates it when Harvey doesn't know their names, and is just doing it for the sex because it's what she thought he was doing to her the other time. She loves Harvey no matter what, and she knows she's hurt him ever since she moved to Louis' side, but she is trying to move on without him, either way they're both going to have to sooner or later. She just wants Harvey to be happy, and in a relationship for once. She knew Harvey's sex life wasn't meant for her knowing, but they used to have jokes about it here and then and they both laughed endlessly at Harvey's stories.

 _"Donna, schedule another tea party with Joy as soon as possible."_

 _"-And text me the names of her girls." Harvey commanded, turning back to his desk._

 _"Oh, what a shock..."_

 _"-You can't keep girls' names straight in your head."_ _Donna spoke, stopping Harvey in his tracks without moving._

 _"Just yours, Debbie." He turned around._

 _"See, that's funny because your name is Donna." Harvey smirked, as Donna just shook her head and hid a giggle._


	4. Snow

"Why? Why now?" Mike yelled into the skies, as the snow pelted down onto his face.

"Snowing in London, is it normally like this?" Rachel questioned, raising a brow and pulling her hood up.

Donna ran to the nearest shop for some shelter, and asked if London is always freezing. At first the person behind the counter just gave her a weird look, and then slowly nodded. She could tell that the person behind the counter could tell Donna was not from UK by her american accent, but either way she ran back outside trying not to slip and back to the group.

It was only Harvey, Donna, Rachel, and Mike outside now. Louis and Jessica had gone back to the hotel sensibly because they 'knew' it was coming.

Harvey ran his hand through his perfectly spiked hair, brushing the snowflakes out and trying to warm his head up. Them on the other hand, didn't expect it to snow at all. Harvey was wearing his long black button-up coat and a grey scarf, Mike was wearing the same coat but a grey-ish color. Donna wearing a red coat with some gloves and a hat she'd bought from a near-by store. Rachel wearing a black coat with a white hat and woolly scarf.

They were freezing, but they wasn't going to let that effect their time in London. No matter how many times Mike and Harvey complained about it being so cold, and the snow going into their new suit shoes and drenching their toes. Harvey could feel the pressure of the cold closing in on his nose, he could feel his frozen nose developing a cold which wasn't going to be fun for him in the next few days.

* * *

The snow was already ankle-deep and was getting deeper, so this time they decided it might be time to head back. They stopped off at a near coffee cart before it closed down, and grabbed some hot-coca's for themselves to warm up, It honestly felt like Christmas the streets were lit up by the street lights and the darkness made the snow ten time prettier. They all stood in silence for a few minutes and admired the roads, covered in sheets of snow which no-one had stepped foot in.

Underneath the snow was ice, very dangerous ice that'd been formed by the rain before. They had to take it easy when walking back, but Mike slipped numerous times making the rest of them laugh.

"Only you." Harvey commented, holding out a hand to help Mike back up.

Mike grabbed Harvey's hand and tried to pull himself up, but only managed to pull Harvey down with him and spill his hot-coca everywhere.

"Ooft!" Both the men yelled, as Harvey face-planted the ground and Mike fell flat on his back, as Harvey's hot-coca splashed over the both of them.

Rachel and Donna couldn't help but laugh, as much as they didn't want to they had to. The sight of Harvey's face covered in snow, and Mike covered in hot-coca was hilarious, and a one-in-a-lifetime-experience, now they were kind of glad that it snowed because that was the only laugh they'd get out of it. Harvey didn't seem amused at first, but when he saw Mike's attired covered in brown snow from the hot-coca, he couldn't help but smirk.

"You're ridiculous!" Mike yelled, brushing the snow and coca off his clothes.

"I'm ridiculous? You're the one who pulled me down!" Harvey yelled back, before standing up and brushing himself off.

They both looked at each other for a minute and just smiled, Harvey enjoyed the fact it was just them four. He always liked it when it was just the four of them, no pressure, no work, just fun. Although Harvey isn't normally the laid-back kind of guy, he was technically on a 'holiday' and the wedding was tomorrow so he was looking forward to that.

Rachel and Mike were hand in hand, walking back to the hotel and proceeded on in front of Harvey and Donna. They figured they'd want to talk after the little argument they had back in Jessica's hotel room.

"Harvey, I'm sorry for that back in Jessica's hotel room." Donna spoke, looking at him from the side and walking beside him.

Harvey rose his head for a minute to remember what happened, and then looked back down to his feet.

"No Donna. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. You were right, I should know her name." He replied sweetly, before placing both his hands in his pockets.

"I just want you to be happy Harvey. I don't want us to be awkward anymore, me working for Louis shouldn't change us." She didn't move her head, she focused on her feet making sure she wouldn't slip. She was practically pleading Harvey for them both to be back to normal, but Donna working for Louis hurt him so much.

Harvey stopped in his tracks, and took his hands out his pocket and placed it in front of Donna's stomach, stopping her in her tracks too. He turned to face her, and pulled her arms so she faced him and he looked right into her eyes.

"Donna, I said I'm sorry. I'm not going to force you to come back to work for me, because I know that's not what you want. If we're going to be the same, we're going to have to stop bringing the Louis situation back into it. This is about me and you, forget about the Louis thing. It happened, and there's no way I can change that. I've tried so hard, and I lost it all and I've learnt that, that's why I went to see a th-" He stopped abruptly.

He said too much than he wanted too and hoped to god she didn't notice, but of course she did. He begun to walk on, letting go of his death grip on her and walked on faster trying to catch up with Mike to escape the situation but Donna followed ever so quickly, and grabbed his arm.

"Went to see a what?" Donna questioned, full of concern hoping he was okay.

"It doesn't matter." Harvey spoke, not even looking at her.

"Yes Harvey, It does matter. I'm tired of you treating me like some piece of shit!" Donna yelled, startling Harvey.

Harvey could hear his heart pounding, and his head was swirling making him feel sick to his stomach and the sweat begun to form on his face.

"Donna...please." He spoke weakly, his voice fading from exhaustion and the feeling of nausea building up.

He pulled at the edges of his scarf and collar, trying to loosen it with all his might and get some coolness on his chest. He was gulping, and swallowing all the air he could to keep himself on his feet and proceeded to walk away from Donna, her voice was now muffled and drowned out by the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, and that's when he begun to run and ignoring the fact of the deathly ice below.


	5. Rest

Harvey was not stopping, he was running for minutes, dodging cars, and had slipped numerous times causing cuts to appear on his hands and knees, and one on his head. He ran to the nearest cafe which was full of people, and immediately knew it was a bad idea but just needed to get to a bathroom. He pushed past people without a care in the world, before arriving to the bar and asking where the bathroom was.

He was shaky, and sweating like a pig. He knew it was the worst time ever to have a panic attack right now, especially in front of Donna, but now he's in an even bigger place.

"Sir?" A man spoke, before sliding over the counter and stabilizing Harvey as he slipped from his grip.

"Shit. Someone call 911!" He yelled, placing Harvey down on a stool and rushing to grab him some water.

Everyone froze, the music was cut off, and people were panicking making Harvey feel even worse. He wanted this to be over, and right now even if Donna or Mike just burst in, he'd be happy with that.

"No...I d-don't...need 911." He spoke slowly, trying to refocus his vision and figure out where exactly he was.

"Sir. You need an ambulance. You're sweating, and you can't stand by yourself. You could be having a heart attack!" The man replied, his voice full of concern.

Harvey couldn't hear the man very well, his voice was muffled and sounded like he was drowning. Like he was trying to shout for help but his voice was drowned out by the sound of Harvey's heartbeat pounding again.

"B-Bathroom, take me to t-the bathroom." Harvey spoke, slinging his arm over the mans shoulders and walking towards the bathroom with him.

* * *

Harvey had thrown up, but either way he felt so much better. The staff had kept everyone out the bathroom to leave Harvey in peace but that didn't last long.

"You don't understand! My friend is in there!" Mike yelled, trying to push past the man guarding the bathroom door.

"You can't go inside Sir, that man needs some peace." He replied before pushing Mike away gently.

Mike shook his head, he knew for sure it was Harvey inside because he saw him run to the cafe past both him and Rachel and immediately ran after him. He knew Harvey would do just the same if it was Mike, so decided to do it for him.

"Harvey! It's Mike! Tell these guys to let me in!" Mike yelled at the top of his voice, hoping Harvey would hear him.

Harvey suddenly felt calm, the sound of Mike's voice was better. He knew he would be okay with Mike there, he hasn't told Mike about the panic attacks yet but knew he'd have to sooner or later, so he knocked on the wall to signal that he could come in, and Mike did.

"Jesus...You look like shit." Mike joked before raising a brow, and leaning against the sinks.

Harvey smirked for a moment, and rested his head on the wall. He was sat on the floor, his legs curled up and his back resting on the wall.

Mike stayed silent for a few minutes, he knew he shouldn't hound Harvey with questions but he's never been so suspicious. He needs to know what's going on for future situations, maybe Harvey was having a heart attack.

"I think you need to see a doctor." Mike broke out, making Harvey's gaze meet his eyes.

"N-No. I'm perfectly fine." He replied weakly, trying to hide his nausea.

"No you're not Harvey! I've never seen someone look this shit, there's obviously something going on and I want to know what it is." Mike yelled, before pacing the bathroom.

"I just felt...sick, okay?" Harvey lied, before running a hand over his face and sighing from exhaustion.

"Okay." Mike replied, before handing Harvey his arm to get up and lead him back into the open cafe where everyone was stood, watching.

"Let's head back." Mike spoke, not even giving Harvey the decision to protest.

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel after a short taxi ride back, as soon as they entered the lobby people were concerned. Harvey's appearance wasn't the best right now, he had cuts and bruises all over his hands, knees, and face, and his pants had been ripped in numerous places from his falls. He was sweating like a pig, and looked surprisingly green. Donna's eyes swelled up from the sight, she felt like it was her fault for pressuring an answer out of him, she knew he'd say otherwise to make her feel better, and she tried to help him out but was held back by Rachel.

"Donna, I'm sure he's okay. He's Harvey Specter, the toughest guy I know and the best closer New York has even seen." Rachel smiled, uplifting Donna from her slump and placing a caring hand on her knee.

"We can go and see him in his room if you like?" Rachel asked kindly, her eyes following Mike who was now practically carrying Harvey back to his room.

Donna nodded, keeping her eyes on Harvey who had his arm slung over Mike's shoulders and was being dragged back to his room. His legs felt like jelly from the panic attack, but he couldn't tell anyone what had just happened and decided to make up a bunch of lies.

Harvey had been placed in bed by Mike, who then rushed back down to the lobby to grab some water for Harvey and maybe so medicine, he had to get something better than tap water for him. He passed Rachel and Donna on their way up and told them to just go in when they arrived so they did, but Rachel kept her distance.

"Oh...my god." Donna spoke through sighs, he looked worse than she thought.

"D-Donna i'm f...fine." He spoke, he has never been so tired in his life but she could tell he was still sweating. He was still wearing his coat, scarf, jeans, and under a mass of covers.

"Let me help you." She rushed over, signaling Rachel to come help.

Both the ladies pulled the covers off Harvey making him moan a slight, Donna unbuttoned his coat and Rachel took his scarf off. Harvey couldn't believe what was happening, if anyone walked in right now they'd think they're undressing him for something else, so would have to take precaution if Mike walked in at a bad time. Donna eventually pulled his coat off from his arms, now he was in a shirt and jeans.

"Dressing like this makes it ten times worse." Rachel concluded as Mike re-entered the room carrying jugs of water and some pills.

"What...the..." Mike spoke, his voice trailing off at the sight of his fiancé and Donna 'undressing' Harvey.

Harvey just laughed, Mike's face was priceless and as much as he'd admit to hating it, he kind of didn't. Not everyday you get undressed by two ladies at once.

"I'm not even going to question..." Mike gestured his finger towards Harvey being undressed; "That."

"Good. Then come help." Rachel commanded, as Mike did as he was told.

Mike pulled Harvey's shoes off and Donna unbuttoned a few buttons of Harvey's shirt, he looked at her for a moment wondering if she was going to take his top off or not, but instead she didn't she decided to leave that to himself.

"I'll do it." He spoke strongly, moving Donna's arms from his shirt and gesturing them to turn around so he could.

All three of them turned around, they knew Harvey wouldn't enjoy any of this because he's always so stubborn but they were just trying to make him better for the wedding tomorrow. Harvey had unbuttoned his jeans, slipping them off and leaving them in a pile on the floor beside him. Next was his shirt, but his arms were so weak from tiredness he struggled to get it off.

Mike could hear Harvey struggling, and didn't know whether to turn around or not to help. He thought to himself, he saw Harvey without his t-shirt on before, so why is there a problem now. But he knew it will still be extremely awkward even if men do take their shirts off all the time. He ignored all the maybes, and turned around hoping Harvey at least had his pants off so he didn't have to pull them off too.

"Mike, why?" Harvey spoke, being slightly embarrassed with Mike turning around.

"I figured it'd be easier if I helped, rather than having MY fiancé or Donna to take it off. I'm a man, and men take their tops off all the time, this doesn't have to be...awkward." Mike replied as he started to pull the sleeves down Harvey's arms, Harvey didn't protest, he wanted the shirt off and just wanted to rest.

"Really? I thought you was a woman." Harvey joked, before laughing with Mike.

* * *

Jessica sooner arrived to a warmly lit room to see a fast asleep Harvey accompanied by his friends; Donna, Mike, and Rachel.

She smiled at the view, they looked like a family protecting their 'father' which was pretty funny towards Jessica as her and Harvey were like the 'parents' of the group. She was later followed by Louis who had gathered some more medicine for Harvey to take and then followed by a very un-expected visitor.

"Zoe?!" Donna's voice broke, making sure she didn't wake Harvey up.

Donna knew about Harvey and Zoe's past very well, she thought they were cute together but Zoe had to leave New York to her parents to look after her niece. Her brother was dying, and Donna also knew that because Harvey had offered to take Zoe, and her Niece out on a little trip but Zoe had to go against it.

* * *

 _"Oh, and Zoe Lawford called, which is odd, because I don't remember us having a trial we needed consulting services on." Donna spoke, leaning back in Harvey's chair._

 _"So that's why you're sitting at my desk." He pointed, and smirked at her position._

 _"I wanted to be in a position of power when I toyed with you." She mirrored his smirk, and grabbed his hand._

 _"Let's get one thing clear." He begun._

 _"-I'm not Charlie Brown, you're not Lucy, and that's not a football." He spoke, pointing at her business cards she was holding._

 _"Let's get two things clear." She added on._

 _"-I don't remember ever placing a call to Zoe, but her message said she was calling back." She raised an eyebrow, and smirked at Harvey._

 _"I called her."_

 _"For business." He spoke._

 _"What kind of business? A merger?" She joked, emphasizing on the word 'merger' to use it as a term for 'sex'._

 _"Okay, what are you, I'm not the one robbing the cradle here." Harvey protested._

 _"I'm not robbing anything." Donna shook her head, still gripping tight onto Harvey's hand._

 _"Zoe and I are the same age." He concluded, making Donna raise an eyebrow again._

 _"So you admit it."_

 _"-You called to ask her on a date." She spoke, tightening her grip on Harvey's hand as he sat on the edge of his desk._

 _"-Behind my back." She added._

 _"It wasn't behind your back." He pulled his hand from Donna's grip, gesturing her to get out his chair and she did so._

 _"_ _You'd gone home already._ _" He sat in his chair._

 _"_ _Because you waited for me to go home._ _" She joked, before standing in front of his desk._

 _"_ _Like I said, it was behind your back._ _" He spoke, lifting his closed laptop and opening it._

 _"_ _Harvey, just out of curiosity, what took you so long to call her?_ _" She smiled, she wanted Harvey to get along with Zoe. She liked them together._

 _"_ _I had my hands full with Hardman._ _" He answered, not moving his eyes from his laptop._

 _"Well, now you're hands full of her." She laughed at her own joke, knowing it was funny because it made Harvey smirk._

 _"_ _Look, now it's over, I want to celebrate._ _" He spoke, lifting his eyes from the computer to a giddy Donna._

 _"_ _And she's the person I want to do it with._ _" He smiled._

 _"_ _Are you gonna tell her that?_ _" She asked, her voice turning more serious._


	6. Zoe

Mike and Rachel both raised a brow, they had no idea who 'Zoe' was, they both looked at each other in confusion and then back to Zoe. Although they both had to admit she was stunning for Harvey, they had no idea what type of person she was.

"Sorry to barge in, Louis brought me here. I was staying in London for Scottie's wedding, I don't know why she invited me but I presume that's why you're all here." She smiled sweetly, and averted her eyes to Rachel and Mike whom she'd never met before.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zoe Lawford. I was a former lawyer at Pearson-Hardman." She spoke, her voice was sweet and had a strong accent to it. She held out her hand and shook both Mike's and Rachel's.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Zane it's lovely to meet you." Rachel spoke, brushing the access hair out her face and smiling back.

"Mike. Mike Ross." Mike responded dryly, he was befuddled by her presence and what her past was with Harvey.

"Oh, Mike Ross? You're the Associate that Harvey never shuts up about. The total genius...But you're just a kid?" Her tone was confusing, it was a hint of sweetness and surprise.

"U-Uh...I'm...I'm a grown man..." Mike replied, his voice crackled from confusion and the fact people still see him as a child.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, she's always laughed when people called Mike a 'kid' especially when Donna and Harvey do. She admired it from them, she thought it was cute, because at least they're making something up for him that shows they care.

Zoe turned around expecting to see 'The great Harvey Specter' awaiting her presence, but instead he was sleeping quietly. His face red from sweat, and his hair no longer perfectly spiked. She sat on the edge of his bed and placed her hand on his arm before stroking his skin softly.

Donna knew immediately to give them some space, so she insisted on everyone heading back to their rooms for a while and let Zoe and Harvey be alone, and they did just that. It was best they got some rest anyway for tomorrow, it was getting late.

"D-Donna..." Harvey's voice spoke, thinking it was Donna who was waiting on him to wake up. His voice again croaking from tiredness.

"If you opened your eyes, you'd see I'm not Donna." Zoe replied, running her hand over his forehead and wiping the sweat from it.

Harvey could immediately tell it was Zoe by her voice, he opened his eyes and smiled. He's missed her so much ever since she left, he didn't try hard enough to get with her last time, and he regretted it so much.

"What did you do Harvey?" She spoke, choking back on the tears. His appearance was a mess and was starting to feel like it was some-how her fault.

"H-H...How's your niece? O...Olivia" He replied, swerving the question.

"You can remember a girls name!" She joked before smiling; "She's doing fine. She misses her dad of course, but we're going just fine."

"I'm sorry Zoe...I'm so so sorry." He apologized for bringing up the story, he could tell it's a hard subject for her. Her own brother's death, and now she's got to train herself to be a mother of a child. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug that he's never given before and let the tears fall from her eyes.

He kept silent for a while, just holding her. He's never held someone so long, and he's definitely never felt so sorry for someone but he had to admit; He cared for Zoe so much.

"I-I've been having panic attacks..." He broke from the hug, letting out a big sigh as her eyes widened, he looked so defeat; "Ever since Donna left for Louis, I've been having panic attacks and this one caused me to get like this. I lied to them and told them it was just me feeling sick, I don't know what to do. I'm stuck. And I'm afraid I might be losing Mike, and If I do I have no-one else at the firm." He replied, being full honest with her. He knew he could trust her with his life.

She smiled for a second, even though Harvey seems so defeat she's surprised he's being so honest with her. He's never been like this before, not with other women anyway. She could tell this time it was hard for him to explain himself, she knows about the thing he had with Donna back in the D.A's office, and the fact they're the true most loyal friends ever, she sighed and ran a hand across his hair.

"You know you don't have to go to that wedding tomorrow, I may not be a mind reader but I know you don't want to go." She spoke, changing the subject for the both of them as Harvey flopped back into his pillows.

"It's that obvious, huh?" He smirked, making her smile back; "I-I just don't like...commitment."

"Harvey, if you don't want to go. Don't go." She edged herself closer to him on the side of his bed, leaning closer to him.

"I'll go on one condition." He smirked, as she raised a concerning brow.

"What's the great Harvey Specter got in mind?" She mirrored his smirk, reeling him in once again.

"You're my date." He changed his smirk, this time it was a seducing smirk. The one he knew she couldn't resist, his different 'Specter Smirk'.

"There's that special Specter Smile" She smiled, nodding at his statement and agreeing she'll be his date.

"-It's getting late, I should go. But I'll see you tomorrow. I haven't even checked in yet." She spoke, rushing to gather her things and making way to leave when really she just wanted to stop herself falling for Harvey, but she couldn't help it.

"Wait." He sat up, he was going to stand up but realize his attire of him being half-naked wouldn't be a good idea; "Stay tonight?" He suggested.

"Harvey. As much as I know you'd love this." She gestured her finger to herself; "In your state, you're not fit for that."

"No; I don't want sex." He smirked, as much as he did want it. He wanted to wait it out.

He tilted his head, a move he knew she couldn't resist. And she immediately changed her mind.

"Fine." She sighed, making way to the bathroom to change into some pajamas, and then popped her head out the door.

"How do I know I can trust you? I'm sharing a bed with Harvey Specter. Maybe I should just go now." She laughed, before throwing him some pajamas.

Harvey scoffed, he loved her dominating power. Again, as much as he wanted sex. He did NOT want to ruin anything this time, he really felt something for Zoe. She knew she'd fall for him once again, his irresistible smirk, and his jokes and his wit. He's a total package, and she loved it. She loved how he'd been so caring for her, and Olivia when he came over that time.

 _"Then I guess we'll have to sit down, watch Bugs Bunny, and order a pizza."_

She smiled at her thoughts, she **was** falling for Harvey and hard, but knew about his past and didn't know if he'd be able to settle down. She came out in some long, baby blue pants, and a white vest which was sort of cropped. Probably not the best pajama choice when sharing a bed with Harvey Specter, as it exposed her skin and her bellybutton.

"Pinch me. I'm dreaming." Harvey joked admiring her closely, and stripping her with his eyes, he too was in Pajamas; A tight white t-shirt, and some checkered pants.

"You dream about me?" Zoe questioned, slipping herself under the covers next to Harvey.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He smirked, before laying his head down and switching the light off.


	7. Suprises

Harvey woke up at 7:39am, he sat up keeping his eyes closed from the sun bursting through the windows and stretched. He let his eyes open to a squint and turned to see Zoe, but the bed was empty.

"Zoe?" He called out, before getting out of bed and knocking on the bathroom door.

"Zoe you in there?" He knocked again, getting no reply.

Had he done something that night? Had she left again without saying anything again, leaving him to go to the wedding alone. He panicked, on the verge of a panic attack. He opened the door, popping his head round to see the bathroom empty. He sighed.

"Why?" He asked himself out loud in the mirror, he loved Zoe, he even admitted it.

He dragged his legs back out the bathroom to grab his clothes, and some shaving foam. It wasn't time for the wedding yet, that was in the afternoon. But he thought of going downstairs for some breakfast so he entered the bathroom to start showering.

Harvey had finished showering, and had put on a dark blue dressing gown before ruffling the back of his hair with a white towel. He opened his bathroom door and emerged from the steam from the shower, before approaching his bag again to grab his shaver.

"That's not a view you see everyday from Harvey Specter." He heard from behind him, and immediately turned around.

"Zoe?" His eyes widened, Zoe was sat, dressed on the end of his bed smiling at his appearance.

"I thought you...left?" He spoke, secretly thanking that she'd came back.

"Actually, I went to check into my room. And I brought us some coffee's." She smiled, holding out a tray with two coffee's placed on it.

Harvey smirked, he was so in love like he's never been before. Being in a relationship was a slight out of his comfort zone, and he didn't want to replace Olivia's dad. But, he was deeply in love with Zoe and has been ever since she didn't call back 5 years ago.

"I'll be back in a minute." Harvey announced before proceeding back to the bathroom.

* * *

Time passed and Harvey was now clean shaved, spiked hair, and in a surprisingly great mood because he was still early for breakfast. He felt so much better now he was in fresh clothes, and he could feel his body relaxed.

He exited his bathroom to find not only was Zoe in the room, she was now accompanied by everyone else awaiting on Harvey.

It'd been an hour now, and everyone was finishing their breakfasts in the hotel restaurant. Harvey couldn't keep his eyes off Zoe, it was unnoticeable a few times but she caught him once or twice. She was wearing a white summers vest, which hung loosely off her body and her hair was over her shoulders. With some glasses on and some heels. It was surprisingly warm today, and sadly all the snow had melted making Mike a little sad. He's always loved the snow, it reminded him of the fun times with his parents when they made snowmen, and had snowball fights. But it had melted, and was surprisingly sunny today.

Everyone was in conversation, chatting away about what they think the wedding would be about but Harvey and Mike sat silent. Mike only looking over to Harvey a few times, he knew something was on his mind and was determined to find out.

"Harvey?" Mike spoke, he'd said his name a few times but go no response.

"Huh?" Harvey averted his gaze from Zoe, and came face to face with Mike.

"Come over here a second?" Mike asked, rising from his chair and moving away from the table as Harvey followed.

"Yeah?" Harvey questioned, keeping eye contact with Mike as they were now away from the table.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his tone full of concern.

"You pulled me away from the table just to ask if I was okay?" Harvey scoffed, before making way to head back. Mike grabbed Harvey's arm and pulled him back in place.

"Answer the question." He spoke, his tone was stern. He wanted a real answer.

"Mike. I'm fine." He replied, before sighing he really didn't want this to turn into an argument.

Mike didn't want to pressure Harvey, but it was pissing him off now. It was clear something was bothering Harvey, and Mike is meant to be a friend and help out, but the only answer he keeps giving everyone is "Im fine" He may be a heartless bastard, but he's not fine.

"That's all you ever say Harvey! Why don't you give me a proper god damn answer rather than saying 'Im fine' all the time! You may act like you're a heartless bastard with no feelings, but I know you're wrong." Mike yelled, pointing to Harvey very rudely.

Harvey was shocked by Mike's outburst, he knows he's been holding a lot back from them but this wasn't going to break him.

"We're done here Mike." Harvey spoke, keeping his tone gentle and trying not to attract anymore attention to them.

"Don't walk away from this." Mike replied, his tone was full of anger towards Harvey. He's sick of being treated like a child.

Harvey sighed, he had his back turned from Mike to avoid eye contact but eventually gave in.

"You know what Mike? I'm sick of you calling the shots around here, I'm your boss. I call the shots. I don't tell you everything in my life, because of that reason. I'M YOUR BOSS. I didn't want this effect my mood, but congratulations Mike you've accomplished it. I don't ask to know everything in your life, so keep your nose out of mine! I get you want to be Loyal, and I get you want to be a friend. But leaving me to my peace, and letting me keep it in is what I do, and you should know that. THAT'S WHAT GODDAMN LOYALTY IS!" He yelled harshly, knowing it was mean. But he needed to get it out and talk some sense into Mike, before returning to the table.

Mike returned to the table shortly after, hurt by Harvey's outburst. But brushed it off and joined conversation with the rest of them.

"So what time should we start getting ready?" Donna asked the group.

"Well, it starts at 11am. And it's 8:10am right now. So, we should really get ready now so we have time left, and you can see Scottie before it." Jessica replied, checking her watch.

"Oh shit." Louis added.


	8. Tux

They all rushed to the elevator, but there was already a queue to wait in. Mike nudged Donna and told her a plan, giving everyone else the idea too.

"Out of the way!" Harvey yelled, pushing through the line.

"Hey! You can't cut in!" Someone shouted back, trying to grab Harvey.

"This man is having an asthma attack, he needs to get back to his room to get his inhaler!" He yelled, pointing at Mike who was now fake wheezing.

Eyes turned to Mike who was accompanied by Rachel and Donna pretending to hold him up, and keep him stable from his fake asthma attack.

"Okay" A few people spoke, seeing the 'fear' in Harvey's eyes.

Jessica smiled at Harvey's acting, even though he was bad it managed to get them through. So, they all crammed into an air-tight, small, elevator.

"This is just great..." Louis spoke, sighing as he was being squished against the wall.

"Hey Louis, I think I saw your wife out there." Harvey joked, making Jessica hold back a smirk.

"You know what Harvey, you're an ass." Louis responded, straightening his clothes to seem more 'powerful'.

"Yeah, but I'm handsome." He smirked, before pressing the floor number.

"You left out arrogant." Zoe and Jessica said in sync.

Mike laughed, even though they were all crammed into a small elevator they've never failed to make him laugh. This was his family.

Eventually arriving at their floor, more time than expected had passed. They all went their separate ways to get ready, going to their own rooms and would sooner meet in Jessica's overly-large hotel room to do last minute checks, and for the ladies their makeup.

Harvey was pretty giddy that Zoe was going to be his date, he pulled out the tux from his wardrobe that he'd been saving for this day and placed it on the bed. He was having a few second thoughts about seeing Scottie again, especially since Zoe was here now.

"Harvey?" Donna yelled, banging on his door and tearing him from his thoughts.

He opened the door quickly, almost being punched in the face from Donna's continuous knocking.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked quickly, seeing she was in a rush.

She pushed past Harvey and rushed into the room, she was already dressed and ready to go somehow, but Harvey didn't question he just closed the door and followed her in.

"Tell me what happened, the other night." She said, her voice being rushed and not sounding like her normal self.

"Donna. Come on, I need to get ready." Harvey ignored her question, turning to his tux and pointing.

"You can't keep avoiding this Harvey. Who did you go to see?" She questioned again, trying to pry an answer out of him.

"Donna... Please." He sighed, not wanting this to happen again.

"No Harvey. You're going to tell me." She stood her ground, not budging from his room.

"I went to see a friend, for advice." He lied, trying to sound convincing.

Donna knew it was a lie, but she'd given up trying. She knows he's already going to be in a bad mood anyway from what happened from Mike and his argument. So she decided to just lay off and leave without questioning, and slammed the door.

* * *

"Rachel! Hurry up in there!" Mike yelled, slamming his fists on the bathroom door.

"Beauty takes time!" She yelled back, making Mike laugh.

"More like days." Harvey mumbled, walking into their room.

He was fully dressed in a black tux, with a bow tie just like when they went to the casino. With a fresh new cologne on, and his hair spiked perfectly as always. He wore his H.S engraved cuff-links that were given. Mike was also wearing a tux, but his was a dark blue along with a black bow-tie and black lapels, he too wore cuff links but they were plain.

"Are you trying to look like me?" Harvey questioned, smirking at Mike's appearance like it was looking at a mini Harvey Specter.

Mike just rolled his eyes, and ignored Harvey. He was still mad about what happened before.

"Come on Mike. I'm sorry okay?" Harvey apologized effortlessly.

Mike just shrugged it off, he didn't want to be mad at Harvey anyway. He hates it when they fall out, and when they argue. It'd ruin both of their days.

Rachel opened the bathroom door minutes later, she was in a beautiful blue dress to match Mike's tux and had just the right amount of make-up on.

"Wow..." Mike spoke, he was speechless.

"You look nice Harvey!" She complimented, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks. So do I." He smirked, before laughing a little.

"Now I see what you're talking about." Rachel turned to Mike, before going to grab her bag.

"What does she mean?" Harvey questioned, nudging Mike.

"What do you think it means? It means your an ass." Mike laughed, before entering the bathroom and fixing his bow-tie.

"I know that, I just didn't know she knew." He laughed, as Mike exited the bathroom, his bow-tie being all over the place.

"You really need to learn how to do a bow-tie." Harvey sighed, before approaching Mike and doing it for him.

"Why, I've only worn a tux twice in my life. The Casino, and this." Mike protested.

"You didn't have to wear one to this..." Rachel confirmed, entering with her bag.

"Come on." Harvey spoke, before exiting their room and being followed by them.

* * *

They all arrived to Jessica's room, chatting away for a long time before making way to Scottie's make-up room. Where she was getting ready.

Donna was wearing a tight red velvet dress, it hugged all the great parts of her body and she had her hair hung over one side of her shoulder.  
Louis was wearing a casual suit, charcoal grey and some black shoes.  
Jessica wore a similar dress to Donna, except hers was white and a two-piece just like the one she was wearing before. She had a white, diamond covered purse too.

Zoe was running a little late, so she agreed to meet them at Scottie's makeup room, and so she did when they arrived.

"Pearson-Specter has arrived!" Scottie squealed, approaching them all and giving them a hug including Mike and Rachel whom she didn't really know.

"Pearson-Specter-Litt." Louis mumbled.

* * *

They again was all speaking for a while, Scottie had offered Donna, Rachel, and Jessica a free nail treatment in the same room. She was being kind, which was weird for them to see, but it was free and just in time for the wedding. The guys on the other hand, sat and waited chatting among the bridesmaids a few of which had already developed a crush on Mike and Harvey, as usual.

Zoe rushed to Scottie's make-up room, and finally entered before being spotted by Harvey. She had Olivia with her, and Harvey was shocked but super happy at the same time.

He looked around quickly to grab the nearest flower, and then rushed over and handed it to Olivia who took it and smiled widely. Ever since she said she'd had some dates, and _"You're supposed to bring flowers"_ Harvey had promised to give her a flower every time he saw her, she was only 7 years old but it was a small thing they had together, and it was cute.

"And what did you get me?" Zoe asked, before smiling.

"A true gentleman doesn't say that kind of stuff in public." He smirked, before looking down to Olivia and smiling.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." Scottie announced, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, believe it. It's happening." Donna joked, before giving her a reassuring smile.

"We better get to the venue, or we're going to be late." Harvey interrupted, as much as he'd love to stay and chat. It'd be best if they headed off to the actual wedding, so they waved goodbye and gave some reassuring hugs before leaving and making way to the venue.


	9. Venue

They arrived at the wedding venue, people were scattered among the room on chairs and chatting to each other. Everything was white and red, the chairs in white silk cloth, and a red ribbon wrapped around that. Rachel beamed with a smile, it made her even more excited for her wedding as she shared an excited scream with Donna. Donna was so happy for Mike and Rachel, plus she loved going to weddings and seeing everyone else happy. Harvey was actually amazed by the venue, it was beautifully stunning, it looked like the perfect wedding.

"I guess we better find some seats." Zoe announced, as everyone's eyes were scanning the room.

"No need." Harvey laughed, before pointing in the direction of where Olivia was already sat waving her arms around.

Zoe laughed at her niece, even thought it was her niece she was raising her like a daughter and she loved it. So, they sat in order but Olivia insisted on sitting next to Harvey. It was Harvey sat nearest the walkway, then Olivia, Zoe, Donna, Rachel, Mike, Jessica, and then Louis.

Olivia **loved** Harvey, she thought he was super funny and he'd always bring her flowers when he came to see his aunt. He'd kiss her goodnight, and help her when she had a bad dream about the monsters in her wardrobe. He used to pretend to catch the monsters, and take them out her room and it made her feel much better. She couldn't see anything over the people in front of them because of the adults sitting in front.

"Zoe-y, I can't see" She spoke, her tone having a hint of sadness in it.

Zoe placed her hands under Olivia's armpits before pulling her onto her knee, and raising her knees a slight so she could see but she still couldn't as Zoe was only small, making Olivia frowned.

"Here." Harvey offered, placing his arms under her armpits and pulling her to sit in between his legs.

Now she could see perfectly, and it felt even better sitting with Harvey. She could see all the room, and the place where Scottie was soon to walk. Donna cooed at Harvey being so adorable with Olivia, he was chatting away with her and keeping her occupied until the event started, leaving Zoe to her peace.

"You might want to get a picture, it's the only time you'll see this." Donna laughed, nudging Zoe a slight.

Zoe went along with it, she took out her phone and snapped a secretive picture of Harvey and Olivia. She too, cooed at the sight of them together, it reminded her of when her brother used to play with Olivia, his own daughter. And now she's got no father or mother to grow up with, only Zoe.

* * *

A long time had passed, and they'd been chatting about the man Scottie was marrying. He looked powerful, and similar to Harvey when he was back at the firm according to Donna, Olivia was getting a bit fidgety after the long wait but was soon excited to hear the wedding organ play in the background. Everyone immediately stood up and turned their heads to behind them to await Scottie's arrival and Harvey had given Olivia the perfect view. She was stood on his chair as he held her back for support, making sure she could see. Zoe placed her hand softly on Harvey's which was on Olivia's back, startling him a slight as he looked to her hand then her.

He was in shock, and confused by her move but she just smiled and kept her hand there before wrapping her hand with his but maintaining the position on her nieces back, and then signaling for Harvey to look back to the entrance in which Scottie stood, accompanied by her father and arm in arm.

Rachel and Donna were already in tears, Scottie's dress was beautiful and the boyfriends reaction was priceless making them wonder what Mike's would be like. Scottie's eyes scanned the crowd to find her long-time friends from the old firm until she spotted Harvey; smiling. And then saw the others beside him. She was so happy, as much as she hated to see Harvey move on, she was getting married and she was super excited and trying to contain it as she became hand-in-hand with her soon-to-be husband and he smiled from ear to ear.

 _"James Valletta, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Dana Scott, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you... Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride"_

Scottie was swept off her feet, and sealed their love with a kiss and James lifted her back to her feet. They smiled to the crowd who were now clapping, and cheering for them as they walked down the isle, in which Harvey patted James on the shoulder kindly before taking Olivia's hand, and Olivia held Zoe's and following them down the isle, followed by the others.

Donna, and Rachel both wiped their tears. Smudging their make-up on their faces, and throwing confetti towards the new married couple. Mike smiled at Rachel being so happy, he couldn't wait till their wedding where she'd be even more happier. He pulled Louis aside, before speaking to him.

"Louis, I have a question." Mike announced, quietly.

"What?" Louis replied, keeping his eyes on the newly weds.

"I want you to be one of my groomsmen at my wedding. It may not be a best man, but you know I'd pick that for Harvey. But, at least it means you're upfront, and with us." Mike spoke, keeping a straight face as Louis turned his head with a very surprised expression.

"Wait. You're asking me? Out of all people. Hello, I'm Louis Litt. I don't think we've met before." He joked, before smiling from ear to ear and nodding trying to contain his excitement.

"Louis. As much as we despise each other, you've helped me and Rachel out a lot. I know you don't get a appreciated a lot in the firm and I know it pisses you off. So, I'm showing you I care by asking you to be my groomsman, it's not out of guilt, or regret. It's out of my choice being my choice, and I chose you." Mike spoke, patting Louis on the shoulder.

Louis had to hold back his tears as he licked his dry lips, and nodded quickly so Mike would walk off and he did just that. He was actually really surprised Mike asked him but he was very happy also, being appreciated for once felt amazing especially by someone associated by the firm.


	10. Epilogue

"Come on!" Rachel urged, pulling Mike from the table making him moan like a child.

"Save me." He mouthed to Harvey, trying to escape being pulled up to the dance floor, but Harvey didn't budge and just smirked at them.

The party room was beautiful, again decorated with White and Red with a large dance floor in the middle of the room. They'd had an amazing meal prepared by some amazing cooks to satisfy their needs a few hours before they moved to the dance room, and now was the time to relax, and enjoy the rest of the night as everyone was up and dancing but Harvey and a few other scattered people.

"Come on Harvey!" Rachel yelled over the music, trying to make Harvey budge for Mike who was now dancing awkwardly but eventually eased into it.

Harvey smirked at the sight of Mike dancing, as much as he'd love to break a move or two; or maybe a leg. He passed, shaking his head to leave the offer on the table. He was then again asked by Jessica which surprised him that she was even up dancing, but she'd had a few drinks. She was later followed by Zoe, who came and asked Harvey to dance.

"Harvey. Your daughter wants you to come and dance." She joked, before looking back to Olivia spinning on her heels.

Harvey poked his head around Zoe's body to see her little legs dancing, then looked up to her and and smirked, with a brow raised.

"See, that's funny because we never slept together." She smiled, trying to persuade him to get up.

"I don't find it funny in the least, and by "it," I mean that we never slept together." He shook his head, before looking her in the eyes and finishing his drink. He got up and walked across the dance floor with style, before meeting a small, tired Olivia on the other side. In the process he'd made people stare at his 'swagger' and some ladies swoon.

"Sorry Ladies, I'm taken." He joked, before kneeling down to come level with Olivia.

"Do you want to dance Olivia?" He asked, before looking up to Zoe and smiling.

She nodded her head shyly before being taken by the hand by Harvey, It made Zoe smile, once again. He's changing and she loved it, but she didn't want it to effect who he was inside. She like the arrogant, stubborn, handsome Harvey Specter.

Donna had nudged Mike and Rachel in Harvey's direction to see him bent over, hand-in-hand with 7 year old Olivia and dancing like lunatics, Harvey didn't really care about how he looked right now, by the end of the night everyone would be too drunk to remember anyway.

* * *

He'd been dancing with Zoe and Olivia for about an hour now, and was making his way back to his seat from exhaustion to see Donna was already sat, drinking at the table.

"That was really sweet of you Harvey." She smiled, as Harvey sat down and sighed from the tiredness.

Harvey nodded, his mouth was dry from all the panting of exhaustion. Not everyday do you get dragged around the dance floor by a hyper-active 7 year old.

"Want another one of those?" He asked, pointing to her drink and pulling out his wallet.

"I've got one, and I got you one too. I'd figured you'd need it after that." She smiled, watching Olivia dance with Rachel and Mike.

"Thanks Donna." He spoke, sliding his wallet back into his pocket and taking a sip of the drink.

He swallowed a few sips to refresh his throat, and sighed from the pleasure. He hadn't had a drink in hours, and definitely needed it.

"Donna, I never really apologized for what happened the other day. And from when we argued, It's just I can't tell you even If I wanted too." Harvey pleaded, he didn't want to lose Donna **again** over something so stupid.

"I know I wasn't exactly the best either, I'm sorry too Harvey." She nodded in agreement, and smiled that they'd made up.

A slow song had come on and everyone on the dance floor was hand in hand, dancing to the tune. Mike was paired with Rachel, and kissing her each time making her smile widely, as they danced together. Donna had eventually gotten up and started slow dancing with a man she'd met that night, who was surprised by her dominance and wit. Jessica, and Louis were even hand in hand dancing, even thought Jessica was huge compared to him. It amused her, as she was wearing heels that didn't help, but she didn't protest at all.

Harvey scanned the room, he saw Olivia slow dancing by herself but no Zoe. He raised a brow thinking of where she might be, until Olivia came and sat down next to him, slightly sad.

"Where's your mu- Aunt." He corrected himself, giving a reassuring smile to her.

"She's over there." She pointed towards the bar, to see Zoe on the phone and looking slightly angry.

"Thank you Olivia." He smiled, before taking her hand and kissing it like a prince.

If he was anyone's prince, he was Olivia's. She was definitely a princess.

* * *

"No! You don't understand, She's got **NO** family! I'm raising her as my own, and that's not going to cause a conflict at all. She knows I'm her aunt!" Zoe yelled down the phone, pacing a slight.

Harvey sat himself on a bar stool next to Zoe, hearing the entire rowing session going over the phone before ordering himself and her a drink. He kept quiet letting Zoe dominate over the conversation as she yelled and yelled. He could guess it was about Olivia and about her having to be given to a "real family".

"I'm the only family she's got left!" Zoe yelled a final time, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Come here." Harvey interrupted, taking her phone from her hands and placing it to his ear.

"Listen. I get you want to take Olivia away from Zoe. But Zoe is raising Olivia as her own child, If you came and saw how they're doing, you'd be surprised. You'd know Olivia is super happy with Zoe, and doesn't want to go anywhere so if you split them up, they'd be heartbroken. Sure, Zoe may have to go a few places and leave for her brothers sake, but that's okay with me." He spoke, maintaining eye contact with Zoe and sending messages; "She may be arrogant, just like me. But that's attractive. She's an incredible woman, and I'm sure Olivia would love for her to be Zoe's daughter if she had the chance. She's an amazing woman, and Olivia is an amazing girl. So don't even bother coming to break this family up, because this is what I call a real family. And if you have a problem with it, call Pearson-Specter-Litt, and ask for Harvey Specter." Harvey spoke, before hanging up the phone and placing it on the bar counter.

Zoe was shocked, tears falling from her eyes from Harvey's amazing words and all the messages and flashbacks he was giving her. Her mouth fell open to speak, but nothing came out. She was truly gobsmacked by his performance.

"I-I don't know what to say..." She spoke, her voice breaking from shock.

Harvey just pulled her into a hug and wiped her tears.

"Olivia's not going anywhere, and I'll help you with her." Harvey offered, brushing her hair out of her face and wiping her tears with his thumb.

Zoe gaped, she was even more shocked by Harvey's offer. She shook her head from shock thinking she was dreaming, but she wasn't.

"Zoe, Zoe come dance!" Olivia tugged at Zoe's dress, making both Zoe and Harvey's eyes look down to her as Zoe nodded.

"Just a second." She replied, letting Olivia run back to the dance floor.

Harvey turned to Zoe once again, before again pulling her into a hug this time it being long, and warm. Comforting Zoe from what she had just heard, She didn't have to say anything or do anything. She knew Harvey meant it by the look in his eye, and the tone of his voice.

"I thought you didn't want to replace Olivia's dad?" She asked, her voice still being shaky and wrapping her arms around him.

"I will never replace her dad. I'm sure he was a brilliant man, and I'll never live up to that. She may be able to see me as a 'father' but I wont be replacing him because that's disrespectful. But that doesn't mean I can help my two princesses out once in a while." He sighed before continuing; "Because I want to be with you both. I don't know what it is, but there's something about you both. You're both amazingly kind hearted, and you know I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you." He added, before pulling from the hug seeing Zoe's once again shocked face.

He just smirked, making her smile from happiness. He pulled her into another hug and wiped the rest of her tears, before hearing the calls from Olivia again.

"You best not keep her waiting." Harvey smirked.

She pulled from the hug and gazed into his eyes, keeping close. She didn't know if it was right, but she was going to do it. She leaned in closer, closing the gap between them and sealing it with a passionate kiss and taking both their breaths away. She'd waited so long for that kiss, and so had Harvey. It'd been a long time since they'd kissed, in fact the last time they kissed was before she left Harvey in New York to raise Olivia out of there.

Harvey didn't want that kiss to end, but was interrupted by a cough from Mike and a very impatient Olivia.

Zoe licked her lips to savor the taste of Harvey's, she needed that so bad before taking her phone and then took Olivia's hand and went back to the dance floor, leaving Harvey in a daze.

Mike sat where Zoe was placed there before, he laughed at Harvey's dazed face until he snapped back into reality and they watched everyone dance.

"It's a good night to get married." Mike said between sips.

"Yeah." Harvey sighed, keeping his eyes focused on Zoe and Olivia dancing like maniacs.

"I've been meaning to ask." Mike looked side-wards to Harvey who didn't budge.

"I was wondering...Would you be my best man at my wedding?" Mike asked, being unsure of what Harvey's answer would be.

Harvey smiled, before turning his head and looking at the side of Mike's face. He was surprised by Mike's question, and once again in a stun.

"Mike. I'd be honored." He smiled, patting Mike on the shoulder.

"Boys." A man spoke, approaching them and grabbing their attention; Edward Darby.

"Edward." Harvey spoke, shaking his hand.

"This is Mike Ross, my associate." He pointed to Mike, as Mike held out his hand kindly but Edward did not shake.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I was invited. What did you think I did, break in or something?" He joked, before laughing with Mike. But Edward was un-amused.

"You shouldn't be here." He interrupted their laughing, as both men straightened their faces.

"Why?" He questioned, before looking to Scottie and back to Edward.

"Because, you're Harvey Specter. No-one wants you here, you're a pathetic excuse for a lawyer. And i'm sure Scottie would agree after you leaving her." He announced, anger being in his voice as Mike's eyes widened and he looked to Harvey.

"See, that's funny because Scottie invited me. Now, If you forgot what 'Invite' means. It means asking someone to join them, because you want them there. And I know what this is about, this is about that case you lost and I won. Don't be so pathetic Darby. I've beaten you once, I can beat you again because I can assure you. I **never** lose." Harvey replied angrily.

Mike smirked as well as Harvey, and Edward edged away. He felt threatened by Harvey's comeback, but then again he should. He knew Harvey could beat him again with the amount of dirt he's got on his back, so decided to leave the trouble.

"Woo! Come on!" Rachel yelled from her drunkess approaching shortly after Edward, before grabbing both Mike and Harvey's hands and pulling them to their feet and onto the dance floor.

A disco song was playing, and everyone was practically waving their arms around and raving. Everyone doing different dances and enjoying the night, as the lights were dimmed and some disco lights were pointed to the dance floor, illuminating it with bright rainbow colors. And so they danced, they discoed, and they raved. Harvey had danced with Zoe, Olivia, Donna, Jessica, and even Scottie. They were all a few drinks over the limit, but enjoying themselves very much so. That night was the perfect night, the perfect night for friendship, loyalty and family.

* * *

 _Everyone had returned back to New York, and although Harvey had promised to look after Zoe and Olivia. Zoe's house was outside of New York, meaning if Harvey did want to see them he'd only have the chance to every few months. He thought it was a big step, but he insisted that couldn't be the case. He offered everything, he offered to buy them a house, pay for Olivia's school funds, but he felt like he was losing Zoe. And that's not what he wanted. He eventually asked her to move in with him, along with Olivia so they could stay in New York and he could help, and funnily enough she accepted. They wasn't exactly dating yet, but it was on the verge of it as Harvey told her he loved her which was a big commitment for him, as he's never told anyone he loves them except Donna._

 _Scottie had gone on her honeymoon with James and is now expecting a baby, she's over the moon by the support she's been getting from Pearson-Specter-Litt. She's shared her arguments with James, and was slightly sad she left Harvey. But, she was moving on and James understood that and continued to live in London rather than moving to New York._

 _Mike and Rachel were only a month away from their wedding, and trying to contain their excitement. Everyday Rachel and Donna would talk about it, and squeal in excitement. Mike spoke about it everyday to Harvey, he mentioned it in every situation he could and as much as it annoyed Harvey, he just let Mike brag. It was something he'd never be able to do, and he was proud of Mike and Rachel both, for finally taking that commitment, and taking a step into their new life **together.**_

 _Donna didn't have much luck with the man she met at Harvey's wedding, they went on a few dates but she realized he wasn't right for her. They stayed friends, and will forever share a drink together but she knew she didn't have time for a man in her life, she was too busy being awesome. She still worked for Louis for a long time, but made up with Harvey and they were back to normal. She still helped him out when he needed it the most and helped him find the perfect secretary for him; Another Donna._

 _Louis had finally found love, and was planning on making it official by asking her out officially. They wasn't really 'dating' but they'd already shared some kisses, and gone back to each others places a few times, but Louis couldn't help but rub it in Harvey's face that he'd finally got a date. He also got her a job at the firm which was kindly offered by Jessica, who had also found herself a man. It was rocky at first, but he also wanted a job at the firm again turning out he was only using her for a job, in which Harvey found out and got him fired._

* * *

 _Every few months they'd get everyone together again and have a meet-up, it didn't matter where or when it just mattered that they were together, and they loved it. They took trip everywhere together, and each and every one of them enjoyed it bringing their loved ones with them at the time._

 _Pearson-Specter-Litt isn't just a job._

 _It's family._


End file.
